The present invention relates to an electrical machine,                wherein the electrical machine has a stator and a rotor,        wherein the rotor is disposed on a rotor shaft able to be rotated about an axis of rotation,        wherein the stator, in relation to the axis of rotation, surrounds the rotor radially to the outside,        wherein the stator, in relation to the axis of rotation, is surrounded radially to the outside by a one-piece housing.        
With drives of a nose-suspended design, in particular train drives and in particular often with single-stage integrated transmissions, there is often a conflict between the electrical drive machine on the one hand and the drive wheel axle on the other hand. This applies especially with high traction requirements. In order to solve this problem, it is known in the prior art to cut in the electrical drive accordingly and as a result to create space for the drive wheel axle. On account of the cut, it is however not possible to embody the engine housing as a closed annular housing. Therefore in the prior art the drive motor is generally embodied as a welded construction with pressure plates and train battens. A welded construction of this type is costly. Moreover, in this embodiment a number of successive processing procedures are required, which cannot be parallelized.
It is alternatively naturally possible to arrange the drive wheel axle accordingly remote from the drive. This in principle possible embodiment nevertheless requires considerable space, which is often not available. Moreover, the distance has an influence on the design of the transmission. An enlarged distance can result for instance in further gears having to be introduced.
It is moreover naturally possible to configure the drive to be correspondingly smaller. This nevertheless results in the performance of the drive, in particular the maximum possible torque, the maximum possible continuous output and the maximum possible brief overload output, being reduced accordingly.